jasper high school
by assassinSECRAT
Summary: Humphrey is in his last year of high school and he go's through a lot WARING contains violence and lemons. The more support the more chapters
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys I hope you enjoy this story I've got big plans for it. I would like as much support as I can to the story**

**A **vw golf gti was parking in the jasper high car park and when it parked to wolves step out and signed

"great school yipe"Humphrey said sarcastically

" yep but we he only got one more year of hell,PLUS "Humphrey new he was about to say next " you might get you no who and tap dat "jack said elbowing Humphrey as he started laugh

"SHUT UP JACK"Humphrey yelled now getting angry

jack did as he was tolled and began to walk to the front doors of the school in silence. As they stepped it to the school there was one Long hallway and there was class rooms on each was groups of wolves(AN/almost said people lol)talking to each other. each group had namet the main group was the so called the alpha dogs which consisted of Garth Brooks,Kate Middleton (lol people in england will get it),Jemma Middleton,Ben Dayton.

Humphrey saw his Friend s and started to walk over to them

"Hay guys how y'all doing" Humphrey said walking up to them

"fine ,have you got the new assassin creed"salty said

"I tolled you all I don't play video games anymore" Humphrey said chuckling to him self

"So what do you do for fun"mooch said

Humphrey was about to answer but he was the "alpha group" walking down the hallway. All of the boys in the alpha group are football players and all of the girl are cheerleaders.

Garth saw Humphrey and turned to Kate and kissed her on the first Kate was wondering why Garth kiss her so fast but then she saw Humphrey and his friends and then she got it.

When Garth and Kate stop kissing Humphrey had a depressed face and Kate notice it and was about to talk to him but then he ran away now all his friends ran after him Kate looked at Garth seeing him grin at his work.

The bell rang and every body started to walk to there classes.

**hope you liked my first chapter like I seed the more support the more chapters**


	2. surprise bich

Fuckkkkkkkkking hell I just spent 2 hours on this chapter and I just deleted it for the second tIme aarrrrrr wow

Humphrey walked to class and the first and second period went by fast as Humphrey was looking at Kate all the time. And now it was lunch

Humphrey was walking to his car to go out and eat when he realized he didn't know where he was going but then his brother came up to him

"So bro where we going"jack said sounding happy

"I don't know where what do you think bro"Humphrey said

"How about we get a take away from pizza hut and go to the mall and eat it there"

"OK then let's do that then"

The two brothers walked to there car in silence they got in and started to drive got there pizza and started to drive to the mall to eat there pizza then that came up to some red lights what the 'alpha treo' came up to the lights in an 2011 dodge was Garth,kate,Ben,jemma and holly. Holly was a smaller than the rest of them and she had brown wolf with green eyes.

"Hay twat"Garth shouted out the window of the car

"What do you want garth" Humphrey said in an angry tone of voice

"Hay I just wanted to say hi"Garth said.

"Shut up garth" Humphrey said out the window

"What yall gonna do about it"Garth said in a girls voice

But before Humphrey reply the lights turned green and they both began to drive to the mall. It was 18 minuets to get to the mall but then they did he parked the can the two brothers went straight the the food court and they sat down and began to eat and talk

"I'll never get Kate she is to good for me"Humphrey said as he started to cry softly

"Hay hay hay don't say that love takes time,I no she will fall for you"Jack said as he held Humphrey in his arms

Meanwhile the 'the alpha group' was walking to the food court when Kate new that Garth was going to do someing mean to humphrey

"Hay hay hay hay shhhhhh I no you like her but crying is not going to do anything crying"jack said trying to calm his brother down which worked Humphrey stopped crying and wiped his tears away.

"hay gay boy" Garth said laughing

"Wot do you want "jack said angry

"To beat you up"he said

"I would not do that if I was you GARTH"I wolf said about 19 feet behind him

(Play the song invaders must die) They all looked behind Garth to see a wolf how had gray fur and Hazel eyes and was wearing some army army camo jeans but no top but a dog tag that said "CRPL Olly greenwood first battalion " but he was younger than Humphrey and jack.

"BACK FROM AFGHANISTAN BICHES"Olly shouted dropping his bag and holding his arms out.

CLIFFHANGER BICHES I holy you enjoy end the chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks** for the feed** back duys I love it by the way I will post a new chapter every 4 to 5 hours hopefully did you like the song its cool**

****Olly stood there holding his arms out and in about 8 to 9 seconds Humphrey run full pelt up to him huging and crying with joy in is shoulder and not too soon later jack joined in the hugging and crying fest ( im so close to crying lol).

"Good to see you too big bro's"Olly said smiling hugging his brother's

Kate was watching the whole thing and started to think "maybe Humphrey has a big hart after all"Kate thought and started smiling at watching all the brothers hugging

"I've mist you so much we thought you was dead"Humphrey said crying into is shoulder

"One I'm alive and two yore...crushing...me"Olly said as they both let go of him and went to sit down about 26 feet away from kate and her friends.

"So have you been alright "Olly said

"Yes but there's one think you should know,see that girl over there" Humphrey said pointing at kate" i..I..love her"

Olly just sat there with a huge grin on his face but then he did something that shocked humphrey he started to walk over to kate, Humphrey started to panic and start to shake if fear of what will happen next

Olly's POV

I walked over to the tabal that this Kate girl was sitting she had a blue mini scurt and a red and blue half shirt on so you could see her stomach area (because they are wolves females chest just stick out a bit more than the males) and I just stood there hitting my head trying to think of her name then it hit me

"Mmm is it Kate can I just talk to you for 10 second s please" I said in a cheer full voice smiling

"Mmm sure"she said as she stood up and I just signed for her to follow me I led her out of the food court and out of hearing distance from any one and I turned around.

"First nice to meet you"I said holding my hand out and she shock it her fur was nice and was so fluffy' fluffy,fluffy,FLUFFY' just spread though my head like a wild fire.

"Nice to meet you to "she said

"Any way straight two the point you and Humphrey are friends right"

"Yes we have been best friends since we was pups"

"Best friends you say and you tell each other everything am I right"

"Yes I guess so"

"Well did you know that my my brother loves you he said that you are cute,funny,smart and clearing"I said with a grin on my face

.

.

At that point I just left her thinking and sat back down but humphrey was sweating

"We should go back too school" jack said looking weirdly at Humphrey

"Hay can I come too"I said doing my puppy eyes at him and even I know that he can resisted that

"A what the fuck come one then, hay do you need a ride"

"No did I not tell you I'm a millionaire" I said grinning" the question is do you what to go to school in style"

"Hell yes her you go Humphrey you don't mind do you"jack said with that 'say yes' face

Humphrey just nodded his head and them he just continue breathing fast.


	4. O god

**hi guys I just want to thank imjustlikehumphrey because he gives good feed back and it inspired me to carry on**

****Olly and jack got up and started to walk out side into the beaming hot,bright day but what jack saw next almost killed him just sitting there was a blue and green McLaren just stood there with his jaw open and his eyes wide and would not move Olly tried waving his hand in front of him but he ended up punching him in the of the force of the punch jack fell on the ground and then got up rubbing his arm in pain

"What was that for"jack said getting angry

"Hay your the one how was out for 2 minutes"Olly said putting his hands up protecting himself

"We better get back to school class starts in 25 minutes"jack said running back to get Humphrey. It only took 1min to get Humphrey they all got in the cars and started to drive back to school it took them 23 minuets to get to school and they all had chemistry but for Olly he had to go to the principals office to see if he could join the school and weirdly he got

Period 3,4,5 went by pretty fast but not as fast as 1and 2 because they were still processing what just happened. It was now the end of school and Kate saw Humphrey on his own a she fort she should go and speak to out of no where garth and his little posse walked up to Humphrey and slammed him up against some lockers and Kate new some thing was going to happen and soon she started to panic but then someing popped in to her head"OLLY".

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next will be more interesting muuuhahahahaha**


	5. the fight

Kate was running around the school trying to fined Olly she was running into she found Olly with jack in the car park but before she could get them she was grabbed she tried to shout for them but the the wolf put his hand over her mouth and started to dragged her back to away from them.

Meanwhile...

Garth was banging humphreys head on the locker Humphrey fell to the ground with blood coming out of his nose he had also got blood coming out of his mouth all he could do is lay there motionless. Garth bent down next to him with a evil gave him a rock and he put it in Humphreys mouth "BITE IT NOW"Garth said angry pushing it his mouth.

"BITE WHAT FUCKFACE"A Voice (play invaders must die)said Garth stood up and looked behind him and saw Olly standing there growling Garth stood up and shook his arm getting ready to fight "you guys finish of him I've got some business to take care of" Garth said as he charged at Olly but only to get drop kicked in the face Garth fell to the ground and was knocked out on impact Olly ran up to the two guys standing in front of Humphrey he jumped and elbowed the guy on the left in the face while In The air he turned to his right and the guy who was on the right lunged a punch at him but Olly grabbed his paw twistsed it and made him do a side flip to the right knocking him out.

There was one big problem though ben . Ben did kick boxing Olly thought this might be a bit harder than the rest of them but out of know where jack smaged a punch in his face Ben fell on his knees then on the floor. Olly quickly ran up the Humphrey and picked him up and put him over his shoulder and ran through the the school with jack in front getting every one out of the way.

"GET OUT THE WAY MOVE GET MOVING"jack yelled as he pushed through every on in the hall way.

he smashed through the front boors of the school and into his car Humphreys car since to was the only one that had 4 doors Olly put Humphrey in the back seat of the car while he and jack got in the front and they started to drive to the hospital.

THIS IS A CHUNKY CHAPTER AND ITS QUITE LONG AS WELL HOPE YOU HAVE FUN READING IT.


	6. hospital

Humphrey was rushed to hospital but one thing they did not no is that he was bleeding out and fast Olly sat in the back holding Humphreys nose to stop the bleeding but the gash in his nose was to big and if they didn't stop it soon he would bleed and die

"Come on Humphrey stay with me will be there in a few minutes" Olly said shacking his brother to stop him from sleeping

It was a 15 minute drive to the hospital from the school and Kate was following jack to the hospital. Humphrey could see Kate from the back window and made him have a warm feeling in side him

Once at the hospital Olly grabbed Humphrey and put him over his shoulder

"Jack drive past the entrance at about 9 miles per hour and them I will jump out"Olly said over the sound of the roaring engine

"Don't be silly you'll get hurt"jack said trying to make him not do it "JUST DO IT"

Jack did as he was tolled and Olly jumped out of the car and ran straight to the counter and them a docter came to Humphrey need and put him in his own room and stated to patch him up. The room was dig and white with a bed and a few and and jack came into the room and started talking

" hang on you mean you just drop kicked Garth in the AWESOME" Humphrey said with a smile

"Yep but one thing you are gonna be on crutches for at lest a week,he said something about a ripped mussle or something like one I'll be protecting you and two you can't go to football so that will be filling in for you".then the door knocked"come in"jack said then Humphrey saw something he did not think happened Kate walked in with her sister's

"Dam Humphrey work fast "Olly said checking out the girls especially jemma she just giggled and so did the others "well see ya girls see ya humphrey "Olly said winking at the girls as jack followed him out the room.

Once they left so did the sisters. Kate walked up to Humphrey and sat down

"I'm so sorry for what GARTH did to you I'm so sorry"she said about to cry but she felt something on her fore head she opened her eyes to see Humphrey smiling and then she got it and looked at him with a evil smile then she lent in and kissed him on the lips and he gladly accepted it and kissed him and she stuck her tung in his mouth and he did the same she pushes him on the bed and started to make out with him.

But in the middle of it Olly stepped in and saw them making out with him and spun on one paw and walked out"well that was weird hahaolly said chuckleing to him self.


	7. goodbye

**hay guys like the reviews ; )**

Kate and humphrey was on the bed contending with their make out season. Humphrey had now got no top on and there was signs of a 6 pack and abs but you could not see them proper because of his Gary misty fur. The make out sessions was over in 20 they both loved Evey second of it

Humphrey put his t-shirts back on and looked at kate as he see her just sit there but he looked at her face and see that she had a depressing look plastered on her face

"Kate what's wrong I love you with all my hart and I think that you are the most cute,sexy,loving,fun,girl on this planet and I will follow you to the moon and what is wrong with that" Humphrey said trying to comfort her

"I no its just that...that I don't no what Garth will do to you when I tell him about this and I don't want to see you beaten up again because the first time I almost broke down"Kate said as she got up and went to the door

"Its OK will just get Olly to be there when the you do,you saw what he his to them so who is to say he won't d it again" Humphrey said yet again trying to comfort Kate but this time it worked and Kate was a lot calm about the situation in hand they Humphrey got up and grabbed his crutches and struggled to the door Kate saw him and let him lean on her.

All the guys saw the to walk out with Humphrey slightly leaning on Kate and they all gave them evil smiles

"We know what you did you,and one thing,what are you going to do with Garth when you tell him what happened"jemma said whit Ollys arm around her shoulder and jemma didn't seem to mind it in fact it would seem she liked it.

"Well now that every on one is here there is something that I need to tell you all its good and what do you want to hear first"Olly said in a depressed voice.

"Bad"they all said at once

"Well I...I'm going back to Afghanistan and I won't be back 2 months,and the good news is that Humphrey I told Kate about how you to fell about each other,so I hope you all have fun and I'll be back before you no it"only said as he hugged everyone and started to walk away from them

As he began to walk away everyone was stuprised to see a tear drop down his face and on to the floor because every one thought that he was a bad ass but to see him cry everyone's opinion of him changed

"What's going to happen now" jemma said depressed

"I no what's going to happen GARTHS GOING TO KILL ME" Humphrey said shiting himself (not literally lol)

"Don't wory I won't let him touch you"Late said embracing Humphrey in her arms calming him down


	8. Afghanistan

**soz for not updateing : ( this chapter is going to be a time skip** **and quite long for me enjoy and thanks for the support bros **

Afghanistan 1200 hours

Alpha squadron 001

Kara Kum desert

A AH - 6 was flying to alpha 129 base in the north of the Kara Kum desert. The helicopter had very precious cargo it was holding the best soldiers USA have to was on their way to get briefed on a top secret mission to assassinate a man by the name of the shadow man who was planning an attack on the us military.

"So Olly how was your first fast of high school I bet all the girls were falling at your feet AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT BECAUSE IF YOU SAY NO I WILL DIY FORM SHOCK"a small teen 'yes teen said with a raised eyebrow. He was wearing a fully customized body armor suite with big black boots also a dog tag around his neck. Everyone else looked the same except one of them who was wearing a juggernaut suite with a helmet the shape of a wolf head that had a drawing of a wolf with blood coming down his face 'imagine that'.

"Well you no it was nice to see my big bros again but some of the lesson are super hard and do you no what Humphrey goes and dose "everyone shakes there heads" he goes and aces all of them in my face and he also has a hot chic on the go as well"Olly said with a smile but no one could see it because of his helmet. He was the one in the juggernaut suite.

"Cool have you tolled him about you wining the fucking lottery in front of my fucking face you jerk"the man next to Olly said in a annoyed tone of voice

"Yes in fact I have claw and swear again I will THROW YOU GINGER ASS OF THIS HELICOPTER DO...YOU...UNDER...STAND" Olly said growing but he new he was just joking around but claw took it the wrong way and started to shake in fear and his dangling legs started to way back and forth.

The two continued the ride in silence but one the other side of the helicopter the two girl continued chatting to one another.

BACK AT JASPER HIGH SCHOOL 4 WEEKS SINCE OLLY LEFT

It was a normal day in valley of jasper the sun was shining and Humphrey and Kate kept there love for each other a secret from everyone except for the wolves who all ready knew. Everyone was happy but two wolves were sad ever since then and they are 'Jack and Humphrey'.

"I just can't believe that he would see us for such a short amount of time and just leave like that"Humphrey said putting on a pear of blue tight jeans and a black tank top.

"Hay he is the one who has to see his friends diy in front of him and that doesn't help him much but enough about him we have to get ready for school"Jack said putting on a pear of jeans and a top with a picture of a tank on it.

As they walked downstairs of there house they walked in there kitchen to get breakfast on there kitchen table was a sticky note on it Humphrey walked over to it and it read

Dear Humphrey and jack

I just wanted to say sell this house and you can move in with me there is presents for both of you in my underground garage have fun.

; )

Humphrey stood there froze he could not move Jack looked over to Humphrey and walked over to him and humphre fell to the ground still in the same position but on the way down jack pulled the note out of his hand.

"O..k then"Jack said to him self but then he read it and fainted as well. The two brothers were out for at least 10 minutes.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED BE BACK SOON AND DONT FORGET "KEAP REVIEWING.


	9. presents

Once they woke up they brushed themselves down and Humphrey grabbed the note and walked down the hallway but before he went out he grabbed a picture of there mum and held it to his chest (but where is his dad I won't you to think about it)then put it back on the counter and walked out of there house with Jack behind him and got in his car and drove of.

"I miss her so much I wish I could see her again"Humphrey said depressed "I no we all do but were is are dad if he is still alive then he should be looking after us"jack said opening the car window to get some air.

"Yer but I think we are in for a super surprise for when we get to his house,I bet it has an indoor swimming pool 1000 inc TV and a huge back garden,but are present I CANT WAIT""all right calm down will you I bet its going to be a disappointing present because he has always be a bit of a greedy basterd if you no what I mean"Jack said in a disappointed way.

They continued there way to Olly's house in silence but wen they got there they were shocked because it was half way into the country side .at the end of a dirt road was a huge house with a man outside in a red suit and red and black trousers whit a drove up to the man and got out the man tock his keys and drove of.

"That was weird"Humphrey said and jack nodded in agreement they walked to the door and Humphrey slowly opened the door to only to see a dig staircase that spit up in to two going different ways leading to the ed in to a nuther room that had a big sofa and a dig 84 inc TV jack stated to walk to the TV but suddenly got tackled to the ground and felt something wet licking his whole face he opened his eyes to see a German Shepherd on him.

He tried to get up but the dog was some haw holding him down"ummm Humphrey can I have some help please"jack said "OK coming"Humphrey said pulling the dog to him.

"Come on let's go to scho...O SHIT the man has are car hang on are present it might be...no it can't be...can it"Humphrey said running to a lift that went to the underground garage. He got in the life and went he and Jack got there there was man standing next to a 2013 Laferrari.

"Are one of you two jack ollys brother" the man said"yes I am are"jack said and held his hand up. Then the man handed jack the keys and said"have fun this is your present from Olly and also Humphrey flow me"he said has he and Humphrey walked away. Jack got in the car and started the engine and waited from Humphrey to come in his car.

The man and Humphrey walked towards a light and as that got closer he could see the out line of a car the next thing he saw shocked him and he shouted with joy it was a red Austin Martin v12 man gave him the keys and walked of into the mist Humphrey ran to the car and jumped in and turned on the engine and it let out a huge roar. He dove beside Jack' car and opened the window.

"Hay bro follow me and if we see Garth and Ben showing of there cars rev the cars up to 10,000 revs ok"Humphrey shouted over the roars of the cars"OK"Jack replyed.

They drove out of the garage Humphrey was in front and Jack behind it was about a 10 min ride and everone was looking at them with a "how the fuck did you get that" face.

AT SCHOOL HUMPHREYS AND KATES FRIENDS

"OMG how gave you that garth, Kate you are such a Lucky girl to have a boyfriend like Garth"Reba said looking at Garths new car

Kate was about to reply but them she and everyone else saw two supercars come round the corner" what the fuck how is that"mooch said looking at the two awesome cars.

The cars were getting closer and closer and the cars drove past there was a massive roar that came from the engine it was so big that Garth feel on Ben.

HUMPHREY AND JACK

"Hahahahahahahahahaha"Humphrey and jack laughed as they parked there cars the other said of Garth's. Humphrey put on his shades and opened the car door but didn't get out for 10 second just for suspension of to who was in the he got out and everyone gasped including Garth.

"Yo"

SOZ BUT THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER MY CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER FROM NOW ON

LOVE YOU ALL (LOL)


	10. soz

hay guys its assassin here im so so so sory for not updating but i will soon so get ready

love assassin


	11. crash site

**SOMEWHERE IN THE KARA KUM DESERT**

**12OO HOURS**

**CRASH SITE**

**P.O.V OLLY**

A crash site about 5,000 miles away from land lay a trail of blood leading to five wolves with sand blowing across their hot sweaty body's as they lay there motionless. The only thing moving was four stomachs but one was not moving at all it just lay there motionless. The blood was leading to his head.

One of the body's started to move noise started to come for the body "rebooting system" the body's leg started to twitch then the arm soon the whole bode started to move "system rebooted commencing start-up sequence" the body all the metal cogs started to move rotating clockwise and anticlockwise.

"Welcome back Olly haw was you sleep sir"

"arrrr what the hell happened"

"well your OLD friend crashed the AH"

I took a step forwarded but fell on his knees 'my legs are so numb' I thought to myself as he stood up and limped over to the body of his old friend but was shocked and horrified to see what he saw. His childhood friend Harry was on the hot sandy floor with a 9 inch piece of metal impaled in his skull also there was dry blood around the impact point.

" this is awful i mean haw could this have happened he went to advanced flying school for more than 4 years and has never crashed in his life he is the beast pilot ive ever meat or see in my life"

"well it says in his profile that he was also a drug adit so if he did drugs before he flew the drugs could of messed up his brain cells and his vision there for making him crash. That or the sand got in the engine"

I locked away in disgrace but then his ears picked up to the sound of moaning he spin around and looked left and right to see where the noise was coming for then he Hurd it again then claws body stated to click as he stood prushed the sand of him be for going over to the girls without him even seeing me. He went over to one of the girls and turn her over then he started to tap her on the shoulder attempting to wake her up and surprisingly it worked he then did the same to the Uther girl. once he had woke them up he locked around like he was looking for some thing then he found it ME he just looked at me then just waved at me with a huge gin on his face.

"hows it going bro"

"i think we might be a bit lost"i said looking around at the vast amount of nothingness

**P.O.V HUMPHREY**

i stepped out of the car and put on my shades

"yo shakey,mooch,salty hows it going any thing new you need to tell me"

the two just stood there while mooch just laughed and fainted at that point i just laughed a walked to my first lesson chemistry with Kate. on the way i could hear foot steps behind me so i turned around to she the most butifull wolf in the world Kate. I stood and waited for her to catch up to me. She instally court up to and see did some thing i didnt think she would ever do in school she pushed me pu against the locker a kiss me it was probably the most intense kiss i will ever have in my life and soon she slid her tong into my mouth i was shocked at first but then i did the same i slid my tong into her mouth and i moved my hands down to her hips.

**P.O.V GARTHS FRIEND**

I was walking down the hall when i heard kissing so i peaked my head round the corner to see Humphrey and Kate getting close

"shit is going to go down when i tell garth about this"i wisperto my self as i started to run to class.

**WELL TATS THAT CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU HADE FUN AND WELL PEACE OUT**


	12. fuck

**well her we are this is an important chapter so get a cup of tea and get ready im aming for at least 1000 words so read it :)**

**"**Yo Jack were is humphrey its the end of school and we were supposed to go to the moves and watch oblivion"mooch said looking at Jack with a suspicious face

"I don't no he could be anywhere so lets split up and find him so mooch yore with shaky"ok"and salty yore with me ok you to go left to the science block and me and salty will go to the lockers And the literacy rooms ok go"Jack planned every thing out so so everyone would understand because the the three stooges wornt the brightest of wolves in this school be shaky has some smarts.

KATE AND HUMPHREY

"wow" humphery said ecstatic About what had just happened

"Haha"kate giggled at humphreys remark

The to just stood there looking in to each others eye's as nether of them knew what to say but kate lent in and gave humpher a lick on the cheek and smiled but then humphreys ear twitched and so did Kates thay lisend in and hurd foot steps so thay immediately thought the worst

"Quickly in here"Kate said pulling Humphery into the janitors closest the two look through the closet window to see how it was.

JACK AND SLATY

two wolves run down a croidors panting but suddenly that turned around a corner and garth and his friends where stand next to the lockers shouting about thing

"What are they talking about"Jack asked

"I dont no but I thought one of the senses humphrey was in"

"What the fuck did you say all I hurd was humphrey the rest was utter jibrish"

"Fuck you"

"Right We need to get closer to them but haw"

"Hmmmmm aha we could go though the air vent It mite sound a bit drastic but still it work"

"Hay that's not a bad idea well here we go"

Jack put his paws into a cup and salty climbed up and Jack jumped up and puled him self up decause he was better at sports and some climbed though the vent until thay saw a grate over garth and his friends they stopped and easdroped on garth and his friends

"Where the fuck are they you said they were here" garth shouted at a white wolf with black rings around his eyes

"They were here 5 minutes ago so they must be here somewhere"

"Ok look around"

Jack and Salty waited until they were gone Jack poked his head down and saw them look lockers and the English classes but after 3 minutes the gang ran around a corner slipping and sliding but the only bad thing about that was that it led to the the science were mooch and shaky and Jack could only image the worst but garth and his gang were gone so Jack kicked in the grill until it fell off its hinges but until it hit the floor Jack grabbed it and tossed it across the vent and he jumped down with Salty not far behind

"Well that was wird"

"Yo jack" humphrey said walking out of the closet

"Now was you two doing in there"

"Nothing just hiding from garth and his fuck buddies"

The fore stood there laughing at humphreys joke

**10 milles from alpha base **

Two wolves panting and stumbling were walking through the kara kum desert to got to a top secret American base. The fore were thirsty and hungry there legs ached and throats stung but two wolves were carrying a wolf each.

"Shit there fucking heavy but they are wering full body armer"claw said in a tired voice

" quit fucking whinging"

"Hay do you even know how these girls are because I have not a fucking clue"

"I don't no but your single so mabe one of them will like and you two can get attached to each other literally but that will all have to what because we still need to rip out the shadows NECK AND SHOW IT TO HIM BEFORE HE DIES "

"haha so funny"claw said in a sarcastic voice

"Sooooooo"

"Sooooooo what"

"Oh shit the messenger will send a message telling are families we were lost in combat"

"COME ON"

(Lissen to skyfall by adle)The two pick up the pace to a running pace and headed for the base but suddenly there was a flash of light and bang claw looked at olly but only to see the most horrifying thing ever everything went in slow motion olly was running until a bullet hit in the chest plawing though the armor like nuthing blood went everywhere as the blood hit the sand it stuck to the sand in a second claw stopped and dropped the girl causing her two wake up she immediately got up and look around to see the horrifying scene unveiling in front of her olly had dropped the girl and had crashed to the floor making a puddle of blood around him.

" FUCK FUCK FUCK WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO"Claw shouted in panic

"MAN DOWN MAN DOWN"

the three wolves turned around and pulled out there guns to see omega squad 120 running towards them they ran straight two Olly.

"Fuck what have I done"one of them said looking away from the 11 wolves trying to stop the bleeding

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU JUST SHOT ONE OF THE BEST SOLDERS WE HAVE AND MY BEST FRIEND WILL KILL YOU"

"I promise I thought he was a threat to the base"

"You basterd"

"we need to get him two base"shouted a black wolf picking olly up by the legs while a nuther got him by the arms and the 16 wolves ran to alpha base before Olly bled out.

**WELL THERE WE ARE 1000 WORDS EXSACLY ish maby well love you all :)**


End file.
